Dark Light and Bright Shadows
by MissFabulous09
Summary: Once there lived a boy who was nothing, he was a puppet trained and used by evil. My name is Kodlak Malada, son of the Dragonborn, the threat to all of Nirn. I shall tell my story, of unsung heroes and loyalty, of sacrifice and love, this will be untold tale of bravery.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**This is just a tiny little intro, and for all who are confused, Kodlak is the son of Selene from my two other stories, he is not the Dragonborn (his mom was tho) and he is not the original Kodlak, he was named after old Kodlak. Pretty please review with a cherry on top?**

Prologue: The Darkness

_I am patient._

_I am wise._

_They locked me up, but still I roam free in a boy. _

_Kodlak._

_I feed on his guilt, on his fear. I have trained him since boyhood in his dreams. He will free me. And I will take my revenge on the gods, the world will bow to my feet. Darkness will rein. He thinks he can stop me, but how can you kill evil? I will always be in Nirn, every time a thief steals, every time an assassin sinks his blade into his victims heart, I will grow stronger. I grow on mans' evil deeds, every little dark thought. Kodlak is nothing but a young puppet, moving to his master's hands. _

_Shatter._

_Break._

_Kill._

_Such sweet words, don't you think, dear reader? On the bodies of the weak, my new empire will rise! The Light will be purged, forever. Remember me when you lie, when you steal, for I'm always looking. Waiting for opportunity. Bathe in the light of Darkness. The beautiful Darkness and dark Light. _

_I'm coming. _

_..._


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend

**I understand that there was some confusion about the prologue, Kodlak jr is not the Dragonborn:) That intro was just to make sure I wasn't breaking the website rules:) I want to thank NucularFallout for submitting the first charactor! And thetoastthatgotbuttered too for submitting Kylar! Now I can post a proper chapter:)**

Chapter One: Strangers in Skyrim

My fur boots crunch the delicate white snowflakes on the path as I steadily make my way to Whiterun. I brush black hair from my silver eyes and wish for a nice, warm day. I can almost taste mead on my lips. I have been traveling since my sixteenth birthday, never resting, just traveling on. I was too dangerous for cities and towns, I didn't trust myself. Ever since I had…had killed my mother in an uncontrollable fit, I had rarely set foot in the walls of any populated place. The Darkness that had whispered in my ear since I was a child was taking over, I could feel it in my bones. I bet my father Vilkas is cursing me from Sovengarde.

I'm a monster, a wild thing that only destroys.

I am snatched from my dark musings by the growl of a bear. Looking up, I see a albino bear charging straight towards me, before I can even move a muscle, it's on top of me, claws unsheathed. It's teeth loom over my face, it's paws ready to snap my bones like twigs. I hear the faint twang of an arrow, to feel it whiz by my face and bury itself in the beast's mouth. The bear goes limp and rolls off my body, I stand and brush my iron armor off and turn to see my rescuer. He's a tall, lean Dark Elf, his skin a pale, ashy grey, his red eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Thank you, stranger, you saved my life" I say calmly, "what is your name?"

The elf pauses and then speaks in a smooth, emotionless voice, "I am Telkus Eno" with that he turns and heads off, down the path.

"Wait!" I call.

Telkus stops, his face hidden by the black hood he wears.

"Where are you going?" I ask, jogging up to walk beside him.

"Whiterun. I have to sell some items there" he explains, but not in a hostile manner.

"So am I, may I accompany you there? After all, two is better than one" I offer, my voice cool.

"Just until Whiterun" he warns, "what is your name?" He asks, his voice still neutral.

"Kodlak. Kodlak Malada" I answer, feeling the words slip easily from my tongue.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kodlak" Telkus sighs.

We both sink into a comfortable silence, I'm not really a social butterfly, but this guy is even more reclusive than me! I finally break the silence.

"Where do you hail from, elf?"

"Morrowind" he grunts, his pace quickening.

"Got any family?" I ask quietly.

Telkus flinches slightly and remains silent.

I don't push it, knowing what it's like to have someone ask about lost loved ones. I let my thoughts linger on my mother. Her big smile, her curly black hair, her dark skin. How she sung in the ancient dov language to me at night. My heart aches with her memory.

"They died" comes Telkus's calm voice, breaking my thoughts.

I nod. I don't show much sympathy, knowing how fake it sometimes feels.

We walk on, the sun peeking out from the clouds, the smell of sagebrush carried on the strong wind. Mammoths crashing beside us, the sound of their huge footsteps shaking the ground. A giant glares a through his busy eyebrows at us as we stride by.

"There! Just ahead!" I yell exitedly, my finger pointing towards the beautiful city.

We get to the gate and are immediately stopped by a guard.

"Wait! I know you…" he says suspiciously.

"No you don't" I deny and stride confidently through the gates.

The warm, golden rays of sunlight shine down onto my face. The people milling happily about. Everything's perfect until I see one of the guards harassing a young woman, I feel the Darkness boil up inside me, ready to break free. I march up to the man, I grab his arm and roughly make him face me, Telkus stands uncomfortably behind me, his hand on his dagger.

"What are you doing to this maiden?!" I ask furiously, my silver eyes turning a eerie purple.

"Shes mine! To do with what I wish" the guard insists, turning and forcefully kissing the girl.

My self control shatters, black tendrils escape from my palms, wrapping around the foul man's neck. They enter through his nose and mouth, destroying his vital organs. The guard twitches and lets out a terrified scream, black mist curling from his open mouth. The Darkness takes control and pulls the man apart, using my body as a host. I fight the internal battle, pushing the Darkness down into my heart.

The girl screams and sobs at the gory mess on the cobblestone. I take one glance and sprint as fast as I can from the city, from humanity.

...

I sit in a small ball, my hands cradling my aching head, but the pain does no compare to the immense guilt in my heart, I wish I could die. I've tried but the Darkness protects me. I hear footsteps crunching on the wheat beside me, I look up and see Telkus crouching beside me, his face calm.

"Stay away from me!" I snarl, my grey eyes sparking with self hatred and anger.

"How did you get those powers?" He asks, ignoring my order.

A deep, ragged sigh comes up from my chest, "it's a long story".

"We have time"

"Before I was born, my mother fought this thing called the Darkness, she thought she had defeated it. But it came back, it possessed my body, I was just a baby. Mother tried to help me, but when I was sixteen, I got angry at her. It was over a silly plate!" My voice shakes but I steady it and continue, "I-I killed her, snapped her neck, the Darkness killed her, using me. I was too weak to fight it! I still am!" I yell, standing up and pacing.

Telkus lays a gentle hand on my shoulder, "my father, before he died, always told me to never forget the bad things I have done, for I could learn from them. But I must never dwell or fret on what I have done. What happened is finished, you shouldn't blame yourself, Kodlak. Direct your feelings elsewhere" Telkus advises, his voice soft and wise beyond his years.

I laugh a bit, my head clearing, "I have tried to find out a way to kill the Darkness, but I don't have any leads, or any allies to help" I mutter darkly.

"You have one" Telkus smiles slightly.

I look up and grin, "I'm glad I met you, elf" I tease lightly.

Telkus nods, "yes, I am happy to have met you too" he says, back to his monotone.

I chuckle and slap him on the back, "first things first" I say.

"What is that?" Telkus asks, his arms folded across his chest.

"Lets you a sense of humor, eh?" I laugh.

...

**Hope I stayed in character! Thanks for reading and I'll see you sometime soon! Talos guide you, friends:)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt

**Thanks to ChiKa and the toast that got buttered for the wood elf and Kylar, a big hug to you both!:)**

Chapter Two: Fighting Back

Dark grey mist swirls around my ankles, the air smelling of death and decay. I sigh and stride forward to meet the tall man standing a little ways away in the misty plain. The only features I see are his piercing purple eyes, peering into my soul, searching.

"I see you are trying to stop me again, it's quite amusing to watch your feeble attempts", he laughs coldly.

I narrow my eyes, "I have help this time, I will kill you!" I snarl, my hands aching to wrap themselves across the shadow's throat.

"I exist somewhere you cannot go, at least without losing your mind" he purrs, the shadows twisting around him.

"We'll see about that" I retort.

"You have all of your mother's fire, it is a shame you cannot live up to her name. You shame her, and your valiant father" his says coldly.

"Goodbye" I snap and begin to march away from the Darkness.

I feel the icy fingers of the Darkness clasp around my neck.

"Don't leave so soon, I have things to tell you, young one" he whispers in my ear.

I stiffen and face him, my heart pounding frantically, "what is it, friend?" I say sarcastically.

"Remember when you were a boy? Training all night to become the hero your parents were. I gave you power beyond your dreams!" He murmurs tantalizingly. "You are nothing without me, no Thum'um, no werewolf powers, nothing at all. Just a weak, pathetic mortal!"

I smile, "I have tasted your power, Darkness, and I do not wish to stain my hands in innocent blood any longer" I finish firmly.

"Call me Zakarn, boy, for it is my true name" he hisses. "You can never find me, I have been wiped from history, from time itself"

"Thanks for the name, you made it a hundred times easier to track you down" I grin and exit through the white portal behind me.

...

I wake with a start in the small bed, my hands clenched in tight fists. He had always visited in my dreams, haunting me, playing on my darkest fears. I run my hands through my black hair and stand up, buckling the simple iron armor onto my lean frame. I step out from the small room and see Telkus sitting by the the large fire pit. We had come here late last night, to the Frozen Hearth in Winterhold to find answers. I sit down next to Telkus, gloomily sipping the mead he had ordered.

"The barkeep said the Collage is closed to outsiders, unless you can do an impressive spell, their not letting us in to look at their books" Telkus explains, breaking a piece off the loaf of bead in his pale hands.

"There's gotta be some way to get in!" I mutter angrily, pounding the table in frustration.

Just as the words escape my mouth, two people sprint into the inn, one a imposing, tall Nord, and a smaller, slender Wood Elf chasing after the red-haired Nord.

"Give my ring back, you filthy pickpocket!" The elf screams, her light brown hands grabbing at the man.

The Nord smirks, "but I need it, love!"

This infuriates the girl and she lunges for him, failing and falling down on her face.

I frown and walk up to the Nord, trying to look as tall as I can next to the six foot, menacing red-head.

"Leave the girl be!" I ask loudly, staring up at him.

His apple green eyes narrow to slits and he scowls at me, "why should I, boy?"

I roll my eyes, "your not much older than me, and the elf's just a innocent maiden" I huff, my hand resting lightly on the hilt of my sword.

"What's your name, Imperial?" The young man asks, his whole body relaxing slightly.

"I'm not Imperial, I'm half Redguard, and my name's Kodlak Malada" I sigh.

"Well, Kodlak, I will give the ring back" he smiles, "if only you fight me in a duel, no killing".

I draw my steel sword, "let us begin then!" I cry proudly.

The Nord is fast, almost as quick as me, his dagger clashing with my sword in a heartbeat. Telkus frowns, his body ready to leap in and help me, I wink at him confidently and flip off the wooden table. The Nord lunges towards me, his dagger making a breeze by my face. I slam the hilt of my sword into his belly, making him stumble, grinning, I sweep forward, my swordtip touching his white throat.

"I win" I exclaim triumphantly.

I see the man smirk, and he swiftly knocks my feet out from under me, sending me tumbling into the floor. I feel the cold blade rest against my jugular.

"Nope, I win" he smiles and sheathes his dagger. "But because you showed a great deal of courage and good fighting, I will return the ring to the fine lady" with that, he tosses the silver ring towards the elf, it lands neatly in her hand.

I get up, nursing the newly fromes bruise from the fall on my head. "Your good! What your name, Nord?" I complement, dusting myself off.

"Kylar" he grunts and turns away.

"Are you busy?" I question, stopping him in his tracks.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, me and my little Dark Elf friend over there, are going to save the world! Wanna come with?" I grin, my silver eyes sparkling.

One red eyebrow raises, his face thoughtful, "I'll let you know if I want to join up with you later"

"How will you find us?"

"Oh don't worry, I will" Kylar smirks and with a flirtatious smile at the Wood Elf, he leaves the inn.

I stare after him, my mouth hanging open on surprise. The elvish girl bounces up to me, her red eyes dancing with joy.

"Thank you so much sir! I appreciate it" she smiles at me, her fingers twirling her blond hair nervously.

"Uh…yes, just helping a damsel in distress…you know" I mumble, my tongue suddenly growing thick, and my brain fogged.

Her pretty mouth turns upside down, "I'm not a helpless girl, don't ever think that!" She snaps, poking a slender finger in my chest.

I nod meekly, my face turning red.

"Good, now I'll be on my way!" She chirps and turns away.

I call after her, "wait! Do you know any spells?"

"Just a couple, why?" She says, her eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

"Come with me, just for a bit" I hurriedly ask, Telkus face palming behind me.

"Where? Why?" She asks suspiciously.

"We need you to help us get into the Collage of Winterhold, it's for a…project" I squeak.

"Alright, but no funny business!" The elf agrees.

I can't stop smiling.

Telkus on the other hand lets out a deep sigh.

_What was I thinking?_

_..._

_**Just a filler chapter,nothing exciting…yet. Thanks for reading and see ya soon:) **  
_


	4. Chapter 4: A Madman's Words

**Ok, I am in need of characters, I need three more! They can be either gender and any race! I would warm my heart of you dropped in a postive review, and a kindly given critical review:) Hope you like this chapter, it's probably going to be a filler since their still getting research, so enjoy my good friends!**

Chapter Three: Dusty, Musty Books

"So…what's your name?"

"Silva"

"It's pretty"

"Thanks"

I sigh at her careless brushing off of me and concentrate on the mission; get inside the Collage, read the books in their library, get out. I smile to myself, this is going to be a piece of sweetroll! We stop at the begining of the bridge leading to the stone Collage, a tall High elf woman watching the entrance.

"Are you looking to enter the Collage of Winterhold?" She asks in a haughty tone.

"Yes" we all chime in together.

"At least one of you must show me a spell, it must be apprentice level or higher" she explains, looking at her fingernails.

I shove Silva forward, "the wood elf will, ma'm"

Silva shoots me a withering look and stands confidently in front of the taller High elf.

"Show me, fire the spell at the seal on the ground" the elf orders.

The Wood elf girl closes her eyes, and fire erupts in her palm, she sends a fire bolt towards the seal, blackening the grey stone.

"You may enter" the High elf says and strides off, across the bridge.

I turn to Silva with a smile, "thank you!" I eclaim.

"No problem" she grins back and begins to turn away.

I gently grab her wrist, "wait…come with me" I ask quietly, ignoring Telkus's groan from behind me.

"What do you need me for?"

"Let me explain on the way to the collage" I wink.

...

"Let me get this straight…at any moment you could lose control and kill us all, right?" Silva asks, her face calm.

"Yup, but don't worry, I'm cool today" I answer merrily.

The Wood elf laughs and pulls another book off the shelf. We are in the library, it took a bit of persuading to get the Orc to let us touch his precious books, but we did it. My head was begining to ach from all the tiny words, the constant dust making my nose run. I finger the bookshelves, my fingers brushing a thin journal, it's cover worn and with dried blood on it. My eyes scan the words, it's barely comprehensible, the words making no sense to a sane person. I start to read.

"_My eyes see upon a sight, paths of clouds, fountains of silver and gold, heavy, sweet perfume in my nose. A castle made of diamond roses, I enter a golden room, inside I see a cage with the most beautiful thing inside. Such beautiful darkness, the shadowy light. Bright shadows, dark light. I release the shadow from it cage, it outstretched arms seeking to embrace me. This being touches my soul, awakens a primal fear within me, my heart beats a thousand times upon my chest. This thing is evil! What have I done? I have locked the castle doors, maybe it will stay there, it will! It must! The unimaginable beauty of this plane is turning my mind, I can feel my sanity slipping away, but I must write. Whoever reads this, stay away from this place of desire. A portal in the snowy land of proud men, only dragonfire can open the portal. Please, stop the Darkness, and seal off this paradise. Only the heart's fire and ice, and the bonds of light can stop it, hurry, for it grows stronger. I can feel it's fingers probing my mind, the chains of sanity are leaving me, hur—"_

The word trails off, blood smearing the page, black ink mixed in. I feel chills run up my spine, my mind racing. I hurry to the Orc librarian, the question on my lips.

"What place is this man describing?" I ask, pointing at the insane words.

The Orc frowns as he reads the startling words, "that's Azura's plane, the Moonshadow"

I cock my head, "what's the Moonshadow, and a plane?" I question.

"Each of the Daedra have their own realm, beyond our mortal world, but during the Oblivion crisis, the lines between our worlds were broken, but Martin Septim saved us by severing the connection with Nirn. Mortals cannot go to many of the planes, and most certainly not the Moonshadow!" The Orc explains, his eyes warily staring at the journal.

"Why not?"

"Its a place of unimaginable beauty, it turns mortals half mad and blind with its stunning looks" the Orc huffs, looking at me if I was mad.

"Where did you find the journal?" I say, flipping the tiny book over in my hands.

"Cyrodiil, Nibenay Valley. Your not seriously thinking about going there! Are you?" The Orc gapes.

I flash him a smile, "yup" and march off to find my new friends.

...

"We're going to Cyrodiil?! Yes!" Silva squeals, but her face dims for a bit, "but my father and younger sister are in Markarth, what happens if I don't come back?" She asks, her eyes dark.

I place my hand on her shoulder, "I'll make sure you will come back" I promise.

"But isn't this dangerous? Traveling with two strange men into a Daedric plane" she grins cheekily.

"I'm counting on it!" I smile and turn to Telkus, "you ready?" I asks solemnly to him.

His face perfectly calm, he gives a tiny smile, "yes".

We all give a loud shout, making the Orc flinch, and charge out of the Collage, to Cyrodiil.

...

The busy city bustles around the three strangers, the colorfully dressed people brushing by, voices rising in the wind.

Its…where…going?" shouts Silva, her voice drowned out by the chatter of the city.

"What?" I yell back, my face confused.

"Where. Are. We. Going!?" She pronouciates slowly, sarcasm tinging her voice.

"Umm…a valley, I guess" I answer uncertainly.

Silva sighs and rolls her eyes at me, "so you don't know where we're going?"

"How should I know? I'v never been to Cryodiil!" I exclaim, exasperated.

Telkus coughs, "we could asks" he suggests quietly.

"Brilliant, Telkus! Why didn't you speak up sooner?" I smile, slapping the Dark elf on the back.

"Because you guys were arguing" he says calmly.

Telkus gives a small smile and immediately crashes into a High elf woman.

...

**Kind of a small chapter, but I was watching Mulan 2 when writing this, and I was super busy today, hope ya liked and drop a little review in please:) (yes I still watch Disney:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Cryrodiil

**Ok, this chapters gonna be better than yesterday's, with some more action and stuff. So, without further ado, I bring you—drumroll—CHAPTER 4!**

Chapter 4: Prep and go

"I am so sorry" Telkus apologizes, his voice slightly nervous.

The elf brushes herself off, "your alright" she smiles, her soft silvery voice almost carried away by the wind.

"Do you know where Nibenay Valley is?" I blurt out, earning a glare from Telkus.

"Not really, not many people do, you could go to the Mage Guild. They know every nook and cranny of the land" she suggests, twirling her red hair between her golden fingers.

"Thank you!" I grin at her and turn to my friends, "we could also find out what these dragonfires that the journal mentioned".

"I'll take you there" the girl says, her face red.

I kiss her cheek and flash a brilliant smile at her, "lead the way, my lady" I murmur.

She twists and turns through the brightly dressed people, her black and gold robes brushing the ground. We stop in front of a tall, white brick tower. Mages dressed in all sorts of robes hurry in and out of the impressive building.

"Thanks again…" I trail off, looking at the High elf's face.

"Raina, sorry, I must be going now" she stutters shyly and turns away.

Telkus lays an ash colored hand on her shoulder, "do you have an appitude for magic?" he asks emotionlessly, his face a mask.

"Yes, I'm very good at Illusion and Destruction. Why do you ask?"

"Come with me, Kodlak will explain" Telkus says, pointing at me.

And we walk in, me explaining everything to the elf, and Telkus trailing behind, ignoring Silva who chatters to him about nonsense. Raina leads us up a winding staircase and into a massive study. Hundreds of students hunch over books, while regular folk talk to scholars and teachers. I realize that the Mage Tower is bigger on the inside. My head nearly explodes. Raina sees my flabbergasted face and giggles a bit.

"How-"

"Magic" Raina explains.

Even the stoic Telkus has an astonished look plastered on his face. Silva was already exploring the huge room.

I finally get my feet to work and I approach a Imperial scholar.

"Sit" he immediately says, not looking up from his book.

I sit down gingerly, "what do you know of the dragonfire?" I ask, my fingers drumming the smooth desk.

The man stares at me, his green eyes flashing, "why do you want to know?"

I shift uncomfortably in my chair, "it's to open a portal" I mumble quietly.

"Where to?"

"Umm…Azura's Moonshadow"

"You'll go mad"

"Too late" I mutter under my breath, "but it's important, really important" I plead.

"I sense something about you is not right, there is a foul presence hanging about you" he frowns, his eyes searching mine.

_Show him my power! And all of Cyrodiil will bow at your feet,_ _Kodlak! _the Darkness whispers in my ear. A voice only I hear.

I internally shush him and look back at the young scholar, "just tell me what us dragonfire" I snap, fighting the Darkness inside me.

His face darkens.

"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day, so…how about those dragonfires?" I smile.

"Fancy basins that the Emperors light to become the all powerful leader of the Empire, but no one needs them anymore" come a loud voice from behind me.

"Who—" I begin.

"I'm Erius Velius, and I thought you might need some help" the Imperial grins, his short, black hair slicked back from his tan face, a sly, smug smile plastered on his face.

"Do you know where the dragonfires are?" I ask eagerly, my attention focused on the Erius.

"Yes I do" he purrs, and causally looks at his clean fingernails.

I frown, I don't like this guy, "we'll pay you" I offer briskly.

Like a shopkeeper that just got a large profit, he grins and rubs his hands together, "it's a deal, friend".

...

Cold rain pelts pelts our huddled forms as we scour the Imperial city for the temple. Again.

"I-I thought you knew this city like the back of-of your hand!" Silva shivers, her eyes shooting daggers at Erius.

"Well, it's not a big city, and it's a big temple. It's got to be somewhere, sweetheart" Erius shrugs, sending a little wink towards Silva.

Silva is about to slug Erius when Telkus cries, "there!" His finger pointing towards a huge, domed building.

I slap my hand across my forehead, "how on earth did we miss that?!" I moan.

Raina, our newest member to our group, shrugs halfheartedly, her red hair hanging in wet clumps. We hurry into the temple, wringing out our soaking clothes.

Erius gasps at his wet, fancy purple robes, "I just got these" he whines, patting his robes with a gold handkerchief.

We all roll our eyes in unison.

I stride forward towards the line of basins in the center of the massive room, dust swirling up from the unkept floor. I examine the ornate bowls, I fumble around in my pocket and pick up a match, I light it and toss it in. Most probably giving the past Emperors' ghosts heart attacks from my carelessness. The whole thing bursts with golden flames, the heat singeing my eyebrows. The rest of the basins explode into flames, the whole room shuddering. A golden man with the head of a dragon appears, making my heart skip a beat or two.

"Mortal, you have lit the dragonfires, you seek to enter our world. But in so doing this, the Daedra will be able to walk in your world freely, causing evil and chaos in their wake. Your ancestor helped seal off the borders, you undo her work" the being rumbles, the golden light around him blazing with power.

"I open the borders to stop a greater threat; Zakarn, as you might know him" I say, my eyes fixed upon my iron boots.

"Zakarn" Akatosh murmurs, "he is the creator of the gods, our father if you would like to call him. But he was locked away in the Moonshadow, never to escape"

"He is breaking free, and using my body to do it, please don't stop me" I ask, sweat trickling down my back.

"I will not stop you. But you must shut the doors of Oblivion, that requires a life, Kodlak" Akatosh warns.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" I joke nonchalantly, but dread grips my heart.

Akatosh bursts into bright light and vanishes, leaving a crater on the broken marble floor.

...

"The 'great' Akatosh could've teleported us, it would've been a lot easier" Erius grumbles, stomping behind us. "And why did I have to come? I mean, I'm powerful, dashing, and heroic but—"

"Shut up before I send an arrow through your heart, Imperial" Telkus snarls, finally cracking.

I sigh deeply and hug my bear cloak tighter about my shoulders, wincing at the ceaseless rain. Raina makes a small flame dance in her palm, probably warming her hands. I really wish I had magic right now. We hike through a straggly, green forest, lighting flashing all around us. The stormy, grey clouds cover up the stars and the moon, leaving nothing to navigate with. I suddenly hear Erius scream and a heavy thump. I whip around, my sword at Erius's attacker's throat. Apple green eyes meet mine.

"Kylar?!" I smile, sheathing my sword, "how'd you find us?"

"It was easy, you guys leave quite the trail. Looks like you have some more companions, including this worm I think!" Kylar says, poking Erius's chest with his dagger.

"who-who is this foul man?" Erius asks, his brown eyes not scared, but curious.

"Kylar. And you, Imperial?" Kylar answers with a flourishing bow.

"Erius Velius" he grins proudly, standing up and facing the tall Nord.

"What are you, a nobleman?" Kylar sniffs, eyeing Erius's rich clothing distastefully.

Erius grins, "oh in a way, yes, I bargain. Most of the time"

Kylar nods and leans in and whispers in my ear, "I don't like him".

I burst into laughter.

...

**I wanted a little more humor in this one, I hope I succeeded! Please comment below and have a fantastic day!:)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Girl

Ok,** sorry I haven't posted, I was in a god-forsaken cabin for the weekend with no Internet, So I was not able to post a chapter. But on the four hour car ride there, I managed to type a rough draft, and I'm now really excited to get this chapter out! I had tons of fun writing it and I hope you guys (and gals:) enjoy! All-onsy!**

Azura's Moonshadow,

_I feel his presence behind me, the cold cloak of darkness folding in around me. I whip my head around to face him. Icy fingers tip my head up, lips pressing forcefully on my own. His power wraps around me and probes my mind, my heart. He comes every night, haunting me, torturing my soul. _

_Every day._

_Every hour._

_Every second._

_He try's to bring me to madness, but it's too late, I'm already mad. But I cling to the last wisps of sweet sanity. All I have ever seen is darkness, I do not know the light. He came to me, in the form of my lover, Antonio. He stole me away, took me to this rose scented place. Despite what he does to me, a part of my heart loves this twisted demon god. I feel a small tear trace down my skin, landing on the smooth path below my bare feet. He tears my clothes, taunts my mind, feeds on my hopelessness. But I'm not scared, I was born in darkness, he made it. And under his misty, cold lips I smile, I will get free._

_I will not run._

_I will face him._

_And I realize, Darkness is as bright as a new star, while the light is as dark as a moonless night. _

_..._

I stalk towards the girl, lust in my heart. Her pure white eyes stare right into my purple ones, not scared, but filled with courage. It make my angry, I glide forward and plant my dark lips on her red ones, tasting her fragile life force. I run my, shadowy black hands through her rich, brown curls, feeling her white skin. Such a delicate mortal, I savor her salty tears. I tear her flesh with my power, her crimson blood pooling onto the diamond path. I stand over her limp body, laughing and then I wake.

I sit up, cold sweat dripping down my back, my heart thumping against my chest. Tears for the poor girl trickle down my face, and hunch into a tight ball. A long time ago, Zakarn had said I was connected to him, I could feel and see sometimes what he was doing. He—it must have been preying on the innocent girl, and I could do nothing to save her. I look up and see Telkus approaching me, a worried crease between his brow.

"I heard you cry out, what happens?" He asks gently, concern softening his voice.

I look up, "nothing, just-just a nightmare, that's all" I lie, casting my gaze back at the ground.

Telkus nods skeptically, one eyebrow raised. He doesn't believe me, but he doesn't push it. He just walks back to his seat by the fire, watching for danger.

I look at my little band, Erius snoring obnoxiously on his mat, while Kylar and Silva flirt and tease by the stream. Raina is curled up by the fire, not a sound coming from her.

All good, loyal people who would give up their lives in a heartbeat for each other. Well, expect for Erius…maybe. And I, their young, inexperienced leader, is leading them into a place that will send them mad. And on top of that, we have to fight an ancient devil god who even the Divines couldn't destroy.

I'm leading them to their deaths.

They barely know me, yet they follow and help me and my endeavor. They don't deserve to die so young. More blood on my hands, it's like leading lambs to a slaughter.

I lay back down on my pallet, my eyes gazing at the cold stars stretching above my head. I think my mother is up there, with my father. Are they ashamed? Or proud? These thoughts swirl in my mind as I try to sleep.

...

Azura's Moonshadow

_He's gone. Good, now I must find a way out from this hell. My hands feeling ahead of me, I stumble down the path. I wince at the icy, burning pain on my throat and stomach and try to push the pain away. I have more important things to do than nurse a wound. My feet shuffle over the jagged diamond path, their crystaline edges cutting my tender feet, more blood oozing from my body. Roses reach out to grab me in their thorny embrace, the perfume making my head spin. I wander for who knows how long, there is no time in this place. I begins to cry, feeling despair weaken my resolve. But I hear a soft, accented voice call in front of me._

_"Come, follow me!" It calls, guiding me forward._

_I stumble after the sweet voice, hope filling my senses. The woman's voice leads me on and on, until she tells me to stop._

_"Here is the potal, love, you will be in the mortal world once you step through" she explains, her gentle hands moving my cold ones to touch the smooth portal frame._

_"Who-who are you?" I croak, my voice rusty from disuse._

_"No one special, dear. Now once you step through, you will meet a boy, he will treat you kindly, you have nothing to fear from him. The young man seeks to destroy the monster that has tortured you for those many years. He needs you, and his friends, now go, child, go and save all of Nirn!" The voice commands firmly and pushes me gently in._

_Sliver washes over the blackness I have always seen, and my body collapses. Sleep, for the first time in decades, washes over me. And I welcome it._

_..._

A high pitched scream echoes through Nibany Valley, putting speed in my steps.

"Erius!" I yell, and I sprint towards where his scream was, Telkus and the rest hot on my heels.

Its early morning and we had set off, Erius scouting ahead, but then we had heard s boom, and saw a flash of light and then the Imperial's earth shaking scream.

I see a girl on the ground, Erius poking at her. I storm up to him, my eyes blazing.

"Who is that? And why did you call out?!" I ask, my voice tired.

"She came out of nowhere" he babbles, "she scared me!"

Raina crouches by the girl, pressing her golden hands on the girl's stomach. Golden light pours from the High elf and into the young woman. I see the girl and at once, I recongnize her. I rush to her and cradle the unconscious girl's head in my lap.

"Is she alive?" I snap at Raina.

"Yes, but gravely injured, I healed all physical damage" Raina says quietly.

I scoop the girl into my arms, she's almost weightless, like a cracked, glass doll in my arms. Her eyes open, milky white meeting silver. And her perfect, red lips open.

"I know how to kill Zakarn"

...

**I know, kind of short but I'm dog tired and I wanted a little cliffhangar, hope you liked and put in a little review for my hard work, pretty please!:) The next chapter will be posted tomorrow of Monday, but no promises! See u l8r dudes!;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen Heroes

G-day** mates! I got two reviews for my last chapter, which is fabulous! This chapter is going to be hopefully creepy and dark. Ok, here's a huuuuuuge hug to the Toast that got buttered for reviewing my chapter, and the guest! And whoever reviews this chapter will get…a peanut butter cup! Well unless your allergic, then you can just have a cyber-hug:) enjoy!**

_200 years before the dragon's return…_

_Ash floats through the air, dusting the stone pavilion. I stare up at the huge dragon statue, flames licking at my white dress. I feel a warm, strong hand twine with my small one, I gaze at Antonio, who looks grimly at the stone dragon. We stand in silence, watching with the rest of the city folk, the Hero of Kvatch, who sobs at the monument, her sword driven into the cold stone. I squeeze Antonio's hand tighter, giving him a small smile. My heart goes out to the Redguard woman, her anguish clearly evident in her usualy stoic face. My bare feet brush the black ground, carrying me towards her, I kneel beside her, dirtying the silk dress I wear. I hug the much older woman, saying nothing. At least I have my Antonio…_

_..._

The girl's eyes close again and her head lolls back, her body going limp but her chest moving. I brush my fingers over my face, tenderly feeling the gash on her throat. It's oozing black blood and the once blue veins around it are a light black.

"What is that?" Kylar grunts, gesturing towards the girl's throat wound.

I look up, my face dark, "Zakarn" I growl, feeling the last couple days catching up to me, making it hard to think.

Erius frowns, "who's that? And who would do such a thing to a girl?"

"Zakarn is the Darkness we seek to purge from all the worlds, only it would do such a evil thing" I snarl, rocking the young woman in my arms.

"Lets go kill it then! That's why we're here anyway!" Erius huffs, crossing his arms across his chest.

Doubt crawls into my heart, its fingers strangling my hope. "What if we can't?" I sigh, "I might be leading you all to your deaths"

Kylar strides forward, his jaw set and eyes glittering with stubbornness and loyalty. "No, we've come this far, we're not giving up now!" he snaps.

I smile up at them, "ready to kick some evil god's butt?" I ask loudly.

They all shout back, their voices rising in the wind.

"Yes!"

I turn to Raina, "watch the girl, we will return" I promise, kissing her cheek, and winking saucily.

The High elf blushes.

Me, Kylar, Telkus, Erius, and Silva set off, towards our uncertain future.

...

Silver light clouds my vison, my head pounding painfully, air roaring in my ears. I blearily sit up, the strange world swirling around me. We had found the portal, and apparently it works. We are in the Moonshadow. I stand, my legs shaky under me, I see Kylar rubbing his head and leaping to his feet, his knives drawn. Telkus is still unconscious, Silva moaning and sitting up beside the Dark elf. I open my mouth to speak, but my eyes see the dazzling beauty around me. It's incomprehensible, silver waterfalls pour from gold fountains, the streets are made of diamonds and jewled roses twine everywhere, covering the marble mansions. I feel my sanity slip farther away the more I look.

"Shut your eyes! Don't look!" I order to my friends, sweet blackness covering my vison as my eyelids close. My mind clears.

"Wonderful. Now how are we going to kill Zakarn?" comes Kylar's annoyed voice from behind me.

"Dunno"

"We're going to die!" Erius screams shrilly at my answer, his voice piercing the perfumed air like sword.

"Just-just follow my voice" I snap, feeling the Darkness pulling me forward.

Kylar snorts, "what do you have? A little bell that goes ding when Zakarn gets closer?"

"No, but I can feel his pull" I growl at Kylar's sarcastic remark.

I shuffle forward, my iron boots clinging against the diamonds. Cold fingers dance up my spine, deep, evil laughter echoes through the heavy air. I realize that Zakarn is playing with us, like blind man's bluff, except much more deadly. I make a split second decision. My eyes open, and I see a shadowy demon ready to pounce on the blind Silva. I roar and plunge my sword into it, white blindness pressing on my sight. I can feel the madness descending upon me as I stumble through the paradise, occasionally killing a demon and calling out to my friends. I see through delirious eyes a great palace made of white and blood red roses. A crazy laugh bubbles up from my throat, a rose house! How amusing! I quickly control myself before the others hear and enter the palace, not telling the group where I am.

I see through my blurred sight, dozens of cages, all empty except for one. I approach and see a Imperial man crouched inside, cloaked in black robes, deadly, purple fire burning in his empty eye sockets. I hear Telkus shout my name, the others joining in in desperation. I walk towards the gold cage, my fingers reaching towards the lock.

"Dont touch it!"

I turn to see the owner of the voice, Kylar stands, his apple green eyes burning with a fire that only true, brave souled men have.

Defience flares in my heart, I use all my strength to rest my hand by my side. "Close your eyes, Kylar, or you'll become like me, insane" I bark, and then I laugh manically. I gain control of myself, reining in my insanity, " go!" I shout, tears drip down my face. I see Telkus, Silva, and Erius stand beside the Nord, standing tall, unafraid.

I give one last fleeting smile at my newfound friends and my fingers tease the lock open.

The man stands before me, his form melting into the shadowy being of Zakarn.

"Welcome to my home, my champion, isn't it nice?" He smiles coldly.

I smirk, my hand teasing the small glass dagger at my hip.

"So silent, so cold to ones almost father. You have released me, and you don't know how to destroy me, or even how to kill me" Zakarn laughs gleefully, his body gliding towards me.

"Oh, I know just how" I grin, unsheathing my dagger and placing it against my throat. I hear my friends gasp.

Zakarn's purple eye sockets narrow into slits, probing my mind to see if I'm serious.

I am.

"Where did you get that silly notion of killing yourself? You know it won't work" he says smoothly, walking around me, staring.

I stare ahead, my hand trembling, "you once said that we were connected. When I hurt, you hurt. If I die, you die. That's why you kept me from killing myself all these years, I am your weakness!" I yell. "Now I'm where your power is weakest, I can do it, I can stop you!". I slit my own throat, but before I fall into the arms of Death, I hear Zakarn's icy chuckle.

"Nice try"

...

**Yay! I got a new chapter out! Please review and rate and join our heroes next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Marching On

I** typed a bit of this at 3:00 in the morning, so I don't know how this will turn out, oh well, lets do this thing! And a huge thanks to NucularFallout, the toast that got buttered, and the Fezatron! You guys are fabulous!**

_201 years before the dragons…_

_My lips meet his in a firey blaze of passion, crimson rose petals settling on the white, marble ground and in my curls. I gaze into my lover, Antonio's, eyes, he grins big enough to light up Tamriel. The Oblivion crisis is over, and people are living their lives again, together. Cheers erupt from our family sitting on the pews. We celebrate all day, eating all sorts of tidbits and cake. And finally it comes, our wedding night. Antonio leads me into our new home, kissing my neck and forehead. I feel uneasy, like a dark presence is near. Antonio jerks slightly, and his lips grow suddenly cold, he kisses me harder, pinning me against the wall. Fear wells up in me and my heart begins to doubt my Antonio. _

_"What is wrong with you, my love?" I sob looking into his eyes, they burn an unnatural purple._

_I scream and back away from him, tears tracing patterns across my cheeks. He stalks me, licking his lips, lust in his eyes, not love. He pushes me onto the bed, and I realize just before his mouth meets mine, that this man is not Antonio._

_..._

Grey mist wreaths around my body, the sky purple and gold. My feet crunch the delicate sprigs of grass as I walk towards a huge building with a whale skeleton spanning the gap between me and the hall. I see two men standing at the foot of the massive skeleton, one is like a giant, with a fur kilt wrapped around his waist. The other is in cream armor, lined with black fur and a impressive greatsword on his back, and he's also tall. I begin to sprint, my heart pounding with anticipation.

"Father?" I call tentatively, not daring to believe.

The smaller of the two men turns and looks at me, a huge grin on his handsome face, "hello, son" he says, walking towards me.

I stop in front of him, my mind disbelieving but my eyes proving that he's here! Vilkas gives another smile and gives me a great bear hug, his armor clanging with mine.

"Father…I-I'm so sorry, I failed you and mother" I choke out, a hot tear sliding down my face.

He looks at me firmly, "you will never fail me. You can stop him, after all, you are your mother's son" he chuckles, slapping my shoulder heartily.

I look up, "how? I'm dead!" I huff in annoyance.

"No, your not" Vilkas explains, "your only three-fourths dead, the dagger missed your jugular. And thanks to your friends, your out of that plasted place and safe in the real world. You must go now, mortals cannot stay here long, goodbye, my son" Father says, his voice thick with emotion.

I give a small smile and my form fades away, back to Nirn, and my friends.

...

Voices murmur around me, hushed, worried. I gasp, breathing in humid, cool air into my lungs. The voices grow exited, hands gently touching my arms, my face.

"Stop…stop fussing…I'm fine" I weakly protest opening my eyes to see Kylar, Raina, and Erius above me. "Where-where's Telkus? And Silva?" I moan.

Their faces darken, and Raina gives a little sob.

Kylar finally speaks, "When you slit your throat, we dragged you out of there, but Telkus stayed behind to fight off the demons, he saved us. Silva is sitting vigil at his grave" he finishes solemnly.

Denyal, and then white-hot fury burns through my veins. I stand, stumbling a bit, and I race over to the pile of stones by a stream. I see Silva crouched by the grave, soft sobs coming from her body. I kneel beside her and run my fingers over the cold stones.

"We-we couldn't even bury him!" Silva cries.

I stand up and look at the serene, blue sky.

"You started this, Zakarn! And I swear by the blood of my ancestors that I will not rest until I destroy you!" I roar, my voice powered by rage and tinged with anguish.

I viciously pound a tree next to me, taking out my pain with each blow. A cool hand rests on my shoulder, strangly calming me, and keeping me from slipping further into insanity.

"What he did was wrong, and you should be angry" murmurs a soft voice behind me, "but we shouldn't let out anger rule our hearts and minds"

I face the voice and see the mysterious girl standing there, her sightless eyes gazing into mine, deep pain shining in them.

"Your alright?" I whisper slowly.

She smiles, "yes I am, Kodlak"

"Who are you?" I stutter, my eyes fixed on hers.

"Viene Endre, you don't know me, since I was born over a hundred years ago" She says softly, turning away to look at Telkus's cairn.

"Your Brenton? You don't look like it" I comment lightly, averting my gaze from the grave and Viene.

"My father was Imperial, but no matter, I need you to help me" Viene says urgently.

"What?" I respond slowly.

"The reason the Darkness didn't die when you tried to kill yourself is that he's bonded to me" she explains, "and his life force is in each of these" she shows me a black pendant with the Oblivion symbol on it.

"Where did you get it?" I ask, no emotion in my voice.

Viene shifts uncomfortably, "from my husband. But that's not important, there are three of these, all scattered around. One is with the Dwarves-"

"The Dwarves are dead!" I inturupt.

She gives me an icy stare and continues, "Another with the Snow elves, and the last is in the tomb of the Hero Of Kavatch. If we get them and bind them to both me and you, Zakarn will die, forever, scattered in pieces all around time and space" Viene explains.

"How do you know all of this?" I snap, suspiciously eyeing her.

Her eyes darken, "when Zakarn entered me two century's ago, his knowledge went into me, just like you feel what he feels, I know what he knows"

I nod, "then lets get started, I bet Erius knows where the tomb is"

I march off, but before I go, I whisper goodbye to Telkus.

"Goodbye, old friend"

...

**Yes, I killed a character, not because I didn't like him, but because it added some tragedy and emotion to the story. Please don't hit me!;) And I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it felt like a good place to end. Next up, our heroes plunge into dusty ruins, magnificent temples and deadly crypts, stay tuned and pleeeeeeeaaaaassssseee review!:) thanks for reading and cya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mind Games

**Hi! sorry I didn't post for a while, I was busy, so sorry again and I will make it up to you with this new chapter!**

* * *

_201 years before the dragons..._

_Whispered words and frozen fingers, haunting me, using me. Every night he takes me away to his home, such a beautiful place, full of beautiful things. But one night, he gave me a black pendent, the symbol of Oblivion on it. It burns my fingers with its cold touch, sometimes I can hear it talking to me in my mind. He says that he's trapped, and that he will soon be free. Not if I can help it. _

_But, in a way, I have bonded with the thing that possesses my once Antonio. I can feel my mind slipping, my vision fading, Antonio once said I had such beautiful green eyes. He plans to keep me in his world forever, and so he will. But I will wait, I will plan, so when that dark day comes, I will be ready and waiting. I need a hero to save me._

* * *

Hot sun beats down on our backs, making our feet slow and minds dull. The sand bites at my ankles, the wind drying my skin, I instantly feel sorry for putting my friends in this hellish weather. I look back at my crew, their faces obscured by scarves, I see Kylar give me a thumbs up and Raina trying to conjure up an ice storm. Fail. _Why did the Hero have to be buried in the middle of the biggest desert in the world?_ I think despondently to myself, silently cursing the gods for this infernal wind.

"Almost there…I think" I shout, my voice quieted by the hot wind.

I hear Kylar groan behind me and a long sigh from Silva. And I am starting wonder why the Hero had the cursed amulet in the first place. I squint into the sun, and my eyes see a small building in the near distance. I begin to run, my feet sinking into the gritty sand. The building is made of marble, its surface rough from the hundreds of years it had been in the desert wind. I duck into the tomb, a relived sigh escaping from my dry lips.

"Thank the Divines!" I exclaim happily, savoring the cool air.

I run my fingers over the glass coffin in the middle of the small room, inside is a woman, perfectly preserved, her red hair a halo around her dark face. She's dressed in a strange, gold armor, her brown hands clasped around an amulet. The amulet we need. I shove the lid open, hoping the dead woman wont come alive, she doesn't. I gingerly pluck the pendant from her limp hands, carefully placing the lid back on the coffin. I turn triumphantly to my friends.

"Got it!"

We all smile, but before we can leave, the ground collapses, sending us plummeting. I'm too busy panicking to laugh at Kylar's screams as we land, heavily, on the hard stone below. I immediately decide that I hate Hammerfall, deserts, and ancient tombs. I pick myself up, wincing at the pain in my side and ankle.

"Is everybody all right?" I hear Viene cough from behind me.

"Yes" We all answer, our voices thick from the absurd amount of dust in the air.

I give a bright grin and I turn around, nearly falling off a cliff. I stumble back, my eyes widening at the long drop, mist cloaking the bottom.

"How can a cliff be underground?!" Kylar gapes, his voice confused.

Viene brushes by me, a smirk on her face, and she steps off the cliff.

"No!" I scream, my hands grasping for hers. "She's gone".

Kylar looks thoughtful, "this is impossible, having a cliff under a tomb, especially that deep. Than...this must be a dream of some sort! Everybody jump!" he yells and plunges down.

I grit my teeth, "you better be right, Kylar" I whisper and I jump.

* * *

My eyes blink open, heat sending them watering again. I sit up, and I almost have a heart attack. I'm in the middle of a huge lava lake, I'm floating on a rock, bubbling, red waves slapping against my rock. I curl in a ball in the center, trying to stay away from the flecks of buring molten rock. I see Kylar, Raina, Silva, and Virene on seprate rocks, all looking quite shocked. I moan and bury my head in my arms, why does it have to be so difficult?

"Where are we?" I shout at Virene.

Her face is a mask. "I don't know. I think Zakarn is doing this, we're trapped in our minds until we finish the game" she yells back.

"This is not my idea of a game!" I scream, my little island begining to pick up pace and race down the lava lake.

We race down the lava river, nearly crashing into jagged rocks and brushing by black spires of rock. My rock slows and drifts onto a black shore, dripping with molten rock. I stumble off, the strange world swirling around me, I feel nausea churn in my belly.

"Lets…not…do that…again" I hear Silva moan, collapsing on the beach.

I see Kylar standing unsteadily to his feet, and Raina retching into the lava river. Virene steps lightly to my side, her body brushing with mine

"We need to push forward, the game isn't over" she advices gently, her hand resting on my armored shoulder.

I nod and yell to the rest, "come, we need to move on."

I look behind me and see a huge green maze, the walls are made of millions of emeralds with rubies tucked in them. The path sparkles, its silver bricks shining in the dull glow of the bone-colored moon. I gape at it, my eyes wide, I step forward into the beautiful maze.

I face my friends, my face dark. "Stay together, and don't get lost" I order firmly.

It is strange, the scenery changing from burning lava rivers to moonlit nights. I hate Zakarn. I hate mazes, the sooner we get out of this twisted mind game, the better. My iron boots clink against the silver bricks, a soft breeze caressing my face, the silence filling my ears. We twist and turn, the walls seeming to change around us, our breathing echoing through the cold air. I turn to see if my companions are all right and nobody is there.

I am alone.

My breathing quickens, panic setting in. I force myself to calm down and think, where could they be? I start to run, the walls looming around me, threatening to enclose me in this hellish maze. The sky turns red and the ground turns to quicksand, pulling me into its killing embrace. I scream as sand pours into my mouth, filling my lungs and making the world fade.

I'm dead.

* * *

Heat beats down on my face, cracking open my gritty eyelids, I moan and sit up. Kylar's large face is near mine, staring worriedly into mine.

"Wait...aren't I dead?" I blink, confusion written all over my face.

Kylar smiles, "nope! Remember? it was just Zakarn playing with us" he assures cheerfully.

"So...we're all alive?" I ask, my eyes searching for the rest of my crew.

Kylar nods, "yup, even Erius, unfortunately" he grumbles, sending a glare at the Imperial who, ever so maturely, sticks his tongue out at the imposing Nord.

I weakly clap, "yay. Good job friends, now, where can we find a dwarf?"

* * *

**Yes, it was short, but the next one will be longer, hopefully... But I hope you guy's liked and please drop a review in. They don't have tpo be long, just something to know this story isn't a complete fail. Thanks! And I'll see ya next time!:)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Pain of Loss

**Here be another chapter, and I'm sorry about the last chapter, it was a bit fast and I couldve done better. Sorry guys, I'll fix it later, but now, onto a new** **chapter...**

* * *

_205 years before the dragons..._

_I stumble through the rose garden, the roses snagging my dress and hair. My hands clasped around the small pendant, I hold the world's fate in my fingers. I need to stop him! Running, racing towards the portal home, away from this horrible city, with its golden towers and diamond streets. It's useless to pray to the gods here, they don't listen to my pleas. I hear his laughter behind me, sending terror through my veins, freezing my heart. Cold hands wrap around my waist, forcing me to look at him, green eyes meets purple flames._

_"Leave me alone, please!" I sob, trying to find a sliver of mercy in those terrible sockets. _

_"Never, my sweet" he purrs, and he takes me back, my screams echoing helplessly through the perfumed air._

* * *

"Where is a dwarven ruin anyway?" I ask, ripping off another piece of bread and swishing it around in the broth.

Viene sighs, "I don't know"

"Oh well, lets just drink some mead, dance with some girls and we'll figure it out tomorrow" Kylar suggests, winking at a young, Redguard woman who blushes and hurries away.

I look at the group, Silva is passed out on a chair, Raina is about to doze off into her soup, Erius was bribing the innkeeper, and Virene and Kylar had dark circles under their eyes. Exhaustion runs though me, making it hard to think, but I realize that we all need rest. Badly.

"All right, I'll get some rooms" I agree and I walk to the innkeeper, the gold pieces jingling in my pocket. "Me and my friends need rooms for the night. How many do you have?" I ask, setting the leather pouch on the stained bar table.

The innkeeper stares at me, his dull, brown eyes staring greedily at the septims in front of him. "I have three rooms up, sir, how long will you be staying?"

"A day at the most" I answer gruffly, counting out thirty gold pieces.

"Got any Hammerfall currency?" he grunts at me, scooping up the coin in his dirty hand.

I shake my head.

"Your lucky I take Imperial coin then, friend" the innkeeper chuckles, "your rooms are upstairs on the left"

I thank him and I call my friends and we all trudge to our rented beds. The rooms are small, containing one double bed with roughspun blankets. The floor is made of sandstone and a couple of candles light up the dark room. I hear a sand rat scuttle under the bed, but I don't care, all I care about is sleep. Kylar and Eruis share one room, both to exhausted to grumble. Raina and Silva are already passed out on thir bed which leaves me and Viene to share. I nervously pull off my armor and my linen shirt, leaving me in just some rough, linen pants. Viene carelessly undoes her long, dark braid, stripping of her new, leather armor. She's in her small-clothes. My face turns red and I quickly avert my eyes from her alluring body. I settle into the bed, staying as far away from Viene as possible. All I hear is the sound of her soft breathing. I gingerly roll over and face her, and I see that she's still awake, her sightless eyes boring into my soul.

"What do you look like?" she asks shyly, her white fingers brushing my jaw.

I shiver at her touch, my lips aching to kiss her ruby-red ones. I quickly brush these thoughts away and I speak, "Well...I have dark skin, black hair, silver eyes and I'm short, I'm not a hulk, more like a lean shape, oh, and I have big feet, and even bigger ears!" I laugh softly, my fingers brushing away a curl that had fallen across her lovely face.

Viene smiles, "Its been so long since I have seen or felt color, or light, or...love" she says hesitantly, her face turning pink.

"How long have you been blind?" I question, ignoring her comment.

"Ever since I was imprisoned in the Moonshadow, over two centuries ago" Viene answers bitterly, pain flashing in her milky-white eyes.

I lean forward, my face a hairbreadth away, and my mouth brushes hers. She pulls away from me, her eyes pained and her small body shaking.

"Please don't touch me" Viene whispers, her voice cracking with emotion.

I roll over, pain, like an icy dagger, stabbing my heart. A dull ache pounds in my chest, and I fight away the tears in my eyes, I can hear Zakarn taunting me in my mind, his words driving the knife deeper. I grit my teeth and wait for blissful sleep.

* * *

Sunlight streams through the dusty air, cracking open my heavy lids. I roll over and immediately fall out of bed, on the hard floor. Muttering a string of curses, I stand, dusting myself off. Pulling on my armor, I stomp down the stairs, my foot catches on a step and I tumble, head over heels, down the stairs, coming to a heavy landing at the bottom. Kylar is pointing at me, having seen the fall, laughing at me. I give him a withering look and I sit with the rest of my friends at a table.

"Where are we going next, Kodlak?" Raina asks shyly, averting her eyes to look at the cold porridge in front of her.

I mutter darkly under my breath, wrinkling my nose at the food.

"What he means to say is that we are going to Arklangubar, the place where the dwarves first vanished. There is our best chance for finding the amulet" Viene says firmly, her eyes glaring at me.

I frown at her, getting the a brush off from the Brenton woman. "We are leaving now. Where is this ruin, Viene?" I ask.

Viene gives a ghost of a smile, and her finger points towards the map, it's tip resting on the Red Mountain. "There, its under the mountain, I know of a passage that will get us into the heart of the volcano."

Kylar frowns, "I don't suppose the ruin is unguarded? And that the blasted amulet will be handed to us?" he says hopefully, sarcasm edging his voice.

"Most probably not, considering our luck" I snap at him.

Silva gives a huge sigh, "I have a feeling that we're going to have lots of fun."

* * *

Ash floats around me, resting in my hair and on my face. My boots sink into the dead, grey soil, and pity wells up in my heart for the Dark elves, who's homes were destroyed by that mountain. The volcano rises up in the near distance, its shadow looming over us, I can feel evil and terror omitting from it, embers sting my cheek and my heart flutters with anxiety and a deep fear for my friends. I have already led one to his death, I do not want another on my heavy conscience. Viene waves at us to hurry as she marches on ahead, her eyes burning with a courageous fire. We stop by some ruined pillars, ancient symbols etched on their stony surface. Two massive gold doors are in the ground, both dented and black with soot. We all wrench the doors open, our muscles straining, they open smoothly, reviling a long flight of marble stairs.

We step carefully down the steps, our weapons out and ready, a domed hallway greets us, dust clinging to every corner. Everything is silent. Too silent. I plunge forward, Raina lighting the way with her magic. Erius is even quiet for once. I see another pair of gold doors, and I push them open, showing a huge, arched chamber, and two, very hostile dwarven centurions. They advance, their huge clubbed arms sweeping in front of the metal giants, I roll to avoid a bout of burning steam one sends towards me. Silva pounds the second gold centurion with firebolts, Erius throwing daggers at it, each one finding a chink in its armor. Me and Kylar rush the first one, our swords denting it, while Raina's shock spell sends its intricate cogs haywire. Our centurion falls, its joints falling apart, its life gone.

I turn triumphantly and I see the second metal giant sweep Silva away, sending the Wood elf flying into a wall, her head hitting the stone. I roar in anger and I cut it down to its knees, viciously cutting it to pieces. And if in slow motion, I run to her, my mind screaming.

_"NO, NO, NO!"_

* * *

**_Muahahahah! An evil cliffy! Is poor Silva dead? Or is she alive? Please review to find out! And thanks for reading!:)_**


	11. Chapter 11: I Hate Dwarves

**Ok, I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I am a horrible person. But heres a new chapter, i have been ****crazily busy all week and sick with a chest cold. I am better now so i will continue with this fic, please enjoy and review!:)  
**

* * *

I'm running as fast as I can, but Kylar beats me to the elf and collapses by her side, cradling her bloody head in his lap. He hunches over her, stroking her face, Raina stands by, shedding quiet tears. Erius and Viene watch, their expressions stony. I crouch next to Kylar, my fingers desperately searching for a pulse.

Tha…thump.

Tha…...thump.

Silence.

Kylar glances up at me, his green eyes bloodshot and filled with fear. "She's dead. Isn't she?" he asks, his voice dull.

I can't meet his gaze.

Kylar gently rocks the elf's body, "not again…I can't loose her too" he whispers, a single tear tracing down his cheek. The red haired Nord leans down and kisses Silva gently, his tear falling on her golden-brown skin.

And that's when I feel it. Her heart.

Tha…thump

Its beating against my fingers, as strong as her fiesty personality. A grin spreads across my face, splitting my features. Kylar looks up, his face brighter, hopeful. Silva opens her slanted eyes.

"Hi…did I miss anything?" Silva jokes weakly, her slender fingers resting on Kylar's cheek.

I help her up, "nothing much" I smile at her.

Kylar is shellshocked, his jaw hanging open. Silva laughs at him and gives him a light kiss on his cheek.

"You-how-what?!" Kylar finally splutters.

Silva shrugs.

"Weeell, now that drama is over…can we move on oh 'great and powerful leader'?" Erius sighs, rolling his eyes at Silva and Kylar.

"Yes, but please, be careful, I can't loose another friend" I beg, my mind drifting to memories of Telkus's death.

They all nod and we set off, Kylar helping a dizzy Silva, Erius watching our backs with Raina, and Viene in the lead. My nerves are on edge, my fingers resting lightly on my sword hilt, every shadow could hold danger. We walk on and on, twisting and turning down corridors and hallways, past dusty statues and piles of rubble. I grow steadily more worried and impatient.

"Are we there yet!?" I hiss at Viene, immediately regretting my tone of voice.

She gives me an icy glare, "not yet" Viene snaps back at me.

"Alright, Raina, Erius, go down the left corridor and stay together" I order suddenly, "Kylar and Silva, stay here and guard our backs. Me and Viene will keep heading forward"

"I know where it is!" Viene yells at me, her voice echoing around the ruin.

I look back at her, "no you don't. It will be faster if we split up" I explain gently.

Everybody nods and separates, and I march off, into the darkness. I hear Viene running to keep up with my fast steps, her face angry.

"Why do you do this?" She asks, her voice painfully sad.

I whip around to face her, my fury barely controlled. "Do what? I haven't done anything but kindness to you!" I yell angrily.

"You ignore me"

"I'm not the one giving the cold shoulder" I snarl.

Viene rests a cool hand on my jaw, crystal tears tracing dark tracks down her cheeks.

"Kodlak, you must know that I-" a loud boom inturupts her words, I am on red alert.

I creep forward silently, the only sound is the light scrape of my iron boots on the ground and the sound of our breathing. I see two centurions marching down the hall, their feet making the loud boom. I growl softly under my breath, my blade sliding from it's sheathe. The gold giants lumber by, obivlious of our huddled forms in the shadows. I exhale the breath I had been holding, my sword slinks back into my belt and I stand. My feet bang against the cold stones, echoing though the empty halls. I ignore Viene's warm presence behind me, my heart like marble. We enter a huge domed chamber, a pedestal made of gold rising in the center of the black marble floor.

I give a broad grin.

"Easy" I say as I grip the precious pendant in my fingers. "Now we leave."

Viene looks nervously around, her thin brows creased together with worry.

"Something should happen. The Dwarves shouldn't leave the pendant unguarded..." she whispers to me, her whole body on edge.

I slap her on the shoulder, "we're still breathing, we're just f-" I am cut off by a golden net sweeping aound us and dragging us both us into the dusty air.

Something sharp digs painfully into my ribs, making me hiss in pain.

"Oww! Stop...moving...woman!" I howl furiously at Viene who is wiggling around the net.

"Well...you...shouldn't be such a...baby" she grunts, twisting around and bashing her knee accidentally into my groin.

I feel tears spring into my eyes and I feel an overwhelming urge to strangle Viene.

"I hate you" I moan to her, trying to be as small as possible.

Viene turns and flashes me a bright smile. "I know you don't" she smirks, drawing her knife.

I scowl and shuffle as far away as possible in the cramped quarters. Viene is sawing away at the evil net, her face determined. I begin to wonder if I could grab a nap when the net starts to descend, the marble opening up into a boiling pit of lava. I swallow what little is left of my pride and I scream.

"Ahhhhh!"

Viene looks to see what I'm yelling on about and then joins my chorus of screams.

_Not__ like this, anything but this..._ I think to myself, sweat beading on my brow from the burning heat of the molten rock. Thats when I see my saving grace, er well, more like graces. My friends sprint into the room, their eyes huge and mouths open.

"Get me out!" I roar at them, feeling the hairs on my neck wilting from the heat.

They scatter, scanning the room for something to stop my looming death. Erius finds a control desk, dozens of levers and buttons on it. He yells to Kylar, Silva and Raina and they start to all frantically pull and push the buttons and levers. The net moves and starts to whirl faster and faster all while jerking up and down. I now wish I had been burnt like a crisp by the lava. I concentrate on not throwing up everything I had eaten for the past nineteen years.

The net suddenly stops and dumps me and Viene on the floor, both of us green and very, very relieved. I stumble over to my friends, trying to summon up enough fire to give them my death glare. It doesn't work. I instead pass out on the floor next to a moaning Viene.

"I hate Dwarves."

* * *

**Oh ya! I'm back! Hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it and especially the end. Please review and keep an eye out for more!**


End file.
